The Puppet
The Puppet= The Puppet, also known as The Marionette, is an animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He stays in the Prize Corner, and the player must wind up a music box or else it will attack the player. Appearance The Puppet is a tall puppet looking figure. It is all black and white except for its face where it has red cheeks and two purple strips going from its eyes to its mouth. It has three strips going on its arms and legs. Function It functions for the main reason to check the camera to wind up the music box. Neglecting the music box will be a game over unless the player can hold out until 6 AM. Behavior Five Nights At Freddy's 2 The Puppet will stay at the Prize Corner, where the player must wind up a music box to keep it calm. If the player does not wind up the music box, The Puppet will slowly rise out of its box and come straight for the player, resulting in a game over. Gallery 69.png The puppet waking up put on the music box by kinginbros2011-d8626wn.png Marionette1.jpg File:CDF08729-A98A-4954-AC87-FED4553C2051.gif|The puppets jumpscare |-| Phantom Puppet= Phantom Puppet is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Puppet. Appearance Phantom Puppet appears much like its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction. While 'attacking' the player, the Phantom Puppet will appear in front of the player and follow his/her camera movements. A noise will play and the player will have to wait for the puppet to leave. Function The Phantom Puppet is used to obscure the players vision long enough for Springtrap to get very close to you and then to leave causing a Audio error (When entering) and a Ventilation error (Leaving). In addition, many people believe that Phantom Puppet is the most dangerous Phantom as it obscures your vision for about 15 seconds or so and causes two errors. Movement Pattern As almost every Phantom, the Phantom Puppet lacks a movement pattern and at random intervals will appear standing in the hallway and you will have to put the monitor down before he appears in your office. Trivia * Phantom Puppet can appear burned or ordinary. * Phantom Puppet is known as the most dangerous animatronic. * The Phantom Puppets attack is about 15 second or so. * Upon closer inspection, Phantom Puppet still has its red cheeks. * Phantom Puppet likes to play a sound similarly like Mangle. * The Phantom Puppet The is the only version of the Puppet to not appear in Ultimate Custom Night. Gallery File:FA334FBF-3FE5-4326-B09B-DE01565D686F.gif|Phantom Puppet attacking |-| Nightmarionne= Nightmarionne (commonly referred to as Nightmarionnette or Nightmare Puppet) is a secret nightmare animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is among the new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. He is the nightmarish incarnation of The Puppet. Nightmarionne is responsible for replacing Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. He is also one of the non-canon nightmare animatronics released in the Halloween update, along with Nightmare Mangle. Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmarionne seems to be the "skinniest". He generally appears to bear many resemblances to the original Puppet from the second game. His body greatly resembles to that of a tall human skeleton, being tall and extremely thin. Unlike the Puppet, Nightmarionne's three buttons are absent. The most significant changes are him sporting a large smile full of small, sharp-looking teeth with its upper lip having more teeth than the lower jaw, as well as also being much darker in color to the point of being colorless and sporting longer, even lankier limbs and torso, the latter sporting three sets of protruding ribs. His head structure is very similar to the original Puppet with the exception of lacking rosy red cheeks. His lipstick and tear-like stripes are black in color as well. His three fingers also seem to be longer, thinner, and whip-like each with four white stripes, while the arms are little bit short and lacking stripes. His fingers are divided further down the arm, making them longer and more similar to branching arms. His legs are very long with a needle-like point at the end each, and also lacking white stripes. His white pupil-like eyes are very similar to the phantom animatronics' eyes from the third game, especially when brightened. Behavior Nightmarionne behaves exactly like Nightmare, meaning that he can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. Being a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 from 4 AM on. He can appear in any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play instead of Nightmare's laugh. While sharing the same strategy of Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the music box sound Nightmarionne makes to tell which direction he's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors and lack of teeth. In addition to its jumpscare, he shares the same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare. Trivia *Nightmarionne bears a strong resemblance to Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. **Although Nightmare Chica's cupcake also has this feature, it is technically not its own separate animatronic. **Nightmarionne is also one of the two animatronics in the series to have 1 set of teeth, the other being BB. *Nightmarionne and Shadow Bonnie are the only antagonists in the entire series that are completely colorless. **Nightmarionne is also the only 'toy animatronic' and the Puppet's counterpart that lacks any rosy cheeks. *Nightmarionne is the Puppet's only counterpart to lack buttons. *Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a nightmare animatronic without five fingers. **Nightmarionne only has three fingers unlike Plushtrap who has four. *Nightmarionne's discovery in its teaser is strikingly similar to how The Puppet was revealed for Five Nights at Freddy's 2; both are covered in near-complete darkness and can only be shown by brightening their respective images. **The Nightmarionne teaser image was also titled "dontwakethebaby.jpg". This may be a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier, who helped popularize the series. *Nightmarionne's head tilts towards its right (the player's left) at all times. *Brightening Nightmarionne reveals that in addition to his glowing irises, he also has spherical shaped eyes hidden behind his mask. **This can be noted even without brightening, but requires good vision to see as it is very dark. *Nightmarionne is one of the two nightmare animatronics that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. *Nightmarionne is the only nightmare animatronic to have thinner, and longer, arms and legs than his original counterpart. *Strangely, Nightmarionne shares the same sounds as Nightmare (who in turn shares his sounds from his original form as Nightmare Fredbear), from the laughs, footsteps, and even the radio static-like jumpscare sound. *Nightmarionne, Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Balloon Boy are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms. *Nightmarionne is one of the two nightmare animatronics that don't have any endoskeleton showing, the other being Nightmare Balloon Boy. *Nightmarionne is the third animatronic with a killscreen, the second being Nightmare, and the first being Golden Freddy. Errors *If looked at closely, Nightmarionne's left arm is clipping through the wall of the Left Hall. **This also goes to Nightmarionne's right arm clipping though the wall of the Right Hall. Gallery Teasers File:154D5440-D9BB-4229-AB4D-D4FCB71BECEB.jpeg|Nightmarionne’s teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 File:5B8030E7-B3E9-4BEF-BCE4-EA1BD606EE26.png|Nightmarionne in the left hall File:AF6D9317-F645-4FCA-993C-94BF96C04727.jpeg|Nightmarionne in the right hall File:F7468EC5-95B9-4979-9D92-2EFE25AB7035.jpeg|Nightmarionne in the closet File:BC42EA47-579D-4AFF-8ABA-CDBAE9E4C062.png|Nightmarionne on the bed File:1497AEAC-28E6-403E-9BE6-F454F5A85FE3.png|Nightmarionne’s jumpscare FNaF world File:EA2CB6AA-0EA2-4CD1-B38A-D6A332060EE1.gif|Nightmarionne in the overworld File:8066FCAA-D636-434C-BBE0-2BFF9497750E.gif|Nightmarionne attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:DDB5D641-CD89-4210-98E1-09C344EDB82D.png|Nightmarionne in the games icon File:CA23504D-AF5C-45B2-BA70-6ED202525121.png|Nightmarionne’s picture in the roster File:D05AE267-11C0-4320-BD97-F1B91A5DC29E.png|One of Nightmarionne’s poses File:29F62AFA-5717-4BF4-9DA2-DE1BE580CA36.png|Ditto File:D7A30141-8BBD-4D12-8424-392AD4EFEA4D.png|Ditto File:FBB51DBA-63F4-4940-9633-87A4E1F820BA.png|Ditto File:F72D28C1-A414-439E-B3D4-9111B1C73408.gif|Nightmarionne’s jumpscare |-| Lefty= Lure. Encapulate. Fuse. Transport. Extract, or Lefty is the fourth salvagable animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. However, he can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9. Gameplay Lefty is one of the salvagable animatronics in the game, and appears on Thursday. If you decide to salvage him you must go through a series of events such as shocking him and documenting responses of the animatronic. If you fail this you will receive a jumpscare. The man on the tape recorder will play sounds that will make Left more aggressive and make him come closer. Shock him to neutralise him. After the fifth audio prompt, the salvage ends and you get $5000 for the salvage. However, the player also has the option of buying Lefty from Rare Finds Auction for $5 as soon as it becomes available and the player has a stage that can support heavy animatronics. However, doing so is a net loss for the player of $5005 in the long run as well as increasing the difficulty of the management portion of the game earlier. Placing this animatronic in the restaurant raises the entertainment value by 9 but also increases Risk by 9 as well. Story As revealed in the Insanity Ending LEFTE blueprint, this Animatronic was designed to contain the Puppet and bring it to the Pizzeria as part of Henry's plan. At some point after Five Night's at Freddy's 3, he captured it and brought it to the back alley. The Puppet within it still wanted to protect any children from the other animatronics, and misguidedly attacked Michael Afton, due to still distrusting adults. Eventually it was burnt with the rest. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Lefty will be deactivated in the Closet however gets angrier the hotter or noisier the office is, his anger is shown by 5 stages, if he disappears from the closet then you are doomed unless you reach 6 AM before Lefty has a chance to attack, he can be soothed back to stage 1 if you put on the Global Music Box. Appearance Lefty looks similar to Rockstar Freddy but with a black and gray color along with a red bowtie and hat, he also has 1 yellow eye on his left but his right eye is a glossy black color, he also had red eyelids and red kneecaps, he also has a microphone that has a yellow color. Trivia * Lefty's only line in the game is a shushing sound. * Lefty resembles both Shadow Freddy and Nightmare, in terms of being a dark version of Freddy. * In Lefty's death screen, the Puppet's stripes can be seen. As well as this, a poster depicting the Puppet can be seen. * Lefty's blueprints include Navagtional Sensors, False Sensory Output, and Dream Wand/Soother. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Piazzaria Simulator File:4793701B-4927-41E6-B5FB-95CC75FAFC0E.gif|Lefty performing File:050F7CD6-ABBA-4161-853B-EC2FA1A01805.png|Lefty’s docile stage during his salvage File:318D6D65-6130-49B3-980B-DBDD0EC280E7.png|Lefty’s reaction stage File:F70B9639-364E-43C2-9789-C504E9E2B351.png|Lefty’s hostile stage File:EEFEE4E4-F95E-4EF3-8D73-2C33A8A09348.gif|Lefty’s salvage jumpscare File:BA96BEE7-7567-4313-A057-B157B04FD2CE.gif|Lefty’s jumpscare File:EC476B88-05CF-4E30-BD4D-4D093238A8AD.png|A secret screen of Lefty in the alley way Ultimate Custom Night File:1932CD2E-EE93-4141-BC00-706D4724D947.png|Lefty’s picture in the roster File:212E3473-3A05-4CE9-AA7B-1070C52C1AEA.png|Lefty deactivated File:38D445A6-7D97-467B-9F44-21F422591574.png|Lefty looking at the camera File:5C8832C2-C63A-4D40-AFE8-03E7F5BDFDD4.png|Lefty getting up File:6DFF613F-D39F-4A52-BD6E-2BE24DF5B2BB.png|Lefty walking towards the exit File:C8722F26-11E6-4D43-B25E-2BFF74CA2D73.png|Lefty about to escape the closet File:A8B135AD-7C36-4153-B8AB-E320BA09A829.gif|Lefty’s jumpscare Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Female Category:Entertainer